Talent Night
by choirhawk12
Summary: When Raven and Alex sing during talent night, things get interesting as life starts imitating art. Charles&Erik "First Class" fanfic. It's my first! Review please, feedback is great!


**Talent Night** – A _First Class_ songfic

Charles/Erik

* * *

><p>Settings: Rec room (or wherever they hang out).<p>

Time: The weekend before the situation in Cuba—9:30 p.m.

Song: "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum

Notes: *Fluff and OC. *I DO NOT own these awesome characters or song/ they're the property of Marvel ® and Lady Antebellum

* * *

><p>After a long week of training, it was time to unwind. Charles and Erik were brought out of the study to watch Raven and Alex perform for the mansion's first ever talent night. This of course was all a plan to finally bring together the telepath and the metal bender. Everything was ready: Moira, Sean, and Hank sat on the front couch, leaving two chairs in the back for Charles and Erik.<br>As they took their seats, Raven watched as her brother and his secret—or not-so-secret—crush sat down next to each other. _This plan better work,_ she thought, taking security in the fact that Charles had promised never to read her mind. As Alex tuned his guitar, Raven gave the introduction.

"Hey everyone," she started, looking at each face, finally resting on the pair in the back. "So, Alex and I will be singing a song that we wrote together, and we hope you like it." There was a small applause as she stepped back and sat down on the stool next to Alex.

As the opening chords played, Raven continued to watch the back for any sign of her plan taking effect on the two men that everyone knew loved the other.

As Alex played, Raven started out the song all while watching her brother and Erik:

_**Lying here with you so close me**_

Charles straightened up in his chair…

_**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe.**_

…then crossed his arms in front of him

_**Caught up in this moment**_

_**Caught up in your smile.**_

Stealing a quick glace to his left, Charles thought about Erik's smile. How warm it felt to him, how comforting and sincere…

Then Alex began to sing:

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

Erik looked around quickly before settling back on the boy and girl at the front…

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms.**_

He told Charles everything that weighed on his mind. Well, everything that Charles didn't already see in his mind…

_**We don't need to rush this**_

But he wanted too…

_**Let's just take it slow**_

He then wondered if Charles felt the same way…

Together, Alex and Raven harmonized perfectly on the chorus:

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright**_

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**_

_**No I don't wanna push to far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waitin' for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the assembly that sat before them. Moira was smiling in a lovesick manner, Sean had leaned back into the couch, bobbing his foot along with the chords Alex played; Hank looked a little confused as to why Raven was singing this with _Alex_ of all people, but she reassured him with a subtle wink. All who were left were Charles and Erik.

The song continued:

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_

Charles crossed his leg towards Erik…

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find**_

Erik shifted a little to his right…

_**It's never felt so real**_

Erik stole another glance at Charles…

_**No it's never felt so right.**_

Charles met his glance, lingering for a second longer than necessary, but long enough for Raven to notice and smile.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

Suddenly, Charles thought of the moon; how its light shone through the window hitting the perfect features of Erik's face…

_**Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright**_

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**_

Erik had lost everyone who he ever loved…

_**No I don't wanna push to far**_

…He didn't want to ruin any chance of friendship that he had developed with Charles all because he had rushed things between them…

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waitin' for my whole life**_

Then Erik thought of what would take place in the next week. They may never see each other again. One of them might not make it back…

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Raven looked up again while Alex played a little interlude: Charles and Erik had shifted closer together; they were practically almost touching. _Maybe one more chorus, _she thought. _That'll do it for sure._

Then the unthinkable happened. Erik gruffly stood up and left the room. Charles was shocked, but didn't want to leave in the middle of a performance.

_**No I don't wanna say goodnight**_

Erik could still here the music half way down the hall. He stopped and put his head in his hands. Running his hands through his hair, he took a few "calming" breaths, though it really didn't help him at all.

_**I know it's time to leave**_

Charles looked to Raven, then back at the door…

_**But you'll be in my dreams**_

…He could hear Erik's conflicted thoughts…

_**Tonight…**_

Charles looked back at Raven one more time. She nodded.

_**Tonight…**_

He gave a small smile and left the room in search of Erik.

_**Tonight!**_

Finally following the mental curses, Charles rounded the corner and right into Erik's chest. The two men were startled by each other's presence, but Charles softened his expression while the last chorus of the song played on.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

"Good song," Charles commented casually. Though the hallway was dimly lit, he could see each feature of Erik's face. His lips, his piercing eyes, the curve of his nose…

_**Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright**_

"Yes," he started, "it's really good." Erik looked down into Charles's electric blue eyes, wanting so badly to touch the angelic face that stood before him.

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**_

Erik took a step towards Charles…

_**No I don't wanna push to far**_

…But then he hesitated. He didn't want to rush anything. Having Charles as his friend was enough for him—even if it meant hiding his feelings, which was nearly impossible to do around the telepath.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waitin' for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Seeing Erik's hesitation, Charles gathered all the courage he could muster. Stepping forward to make the distance between them smaller, he held out his hand for the other man to take.

Erik looked down at his hand, then back to Charles's eyes. Maybe he _could_ do it after all.

Taking another step forward, Erik placed his hand in Charles's…

_**Oh, let's do this right**_

Charles gave a small smile back. Looking into Erik's eyes, he knew this was what they both wanted.

_**With just a kiss goodnight**_

Erik slowly placed his other hand on Charles's cheek…

_**With a kiss goodnight**_

Charles stretched out his neck and slightly tilted his head. Erik took this as a hint and leaned in…

_**Kiss goodnight.**_

Their lips met in the middle, letting both of them know that though it was only the first kiss, it was a kiss goodnight that would last with them forever.

**~ THE END~**


End file.
